Meeting Aunts
by NyxBorn
Summary: Bellatrix meets Andromeda and Tonks in Diagon Alley before she goes to Azkaban. Tonks says a new word and fights Bellatrix.   Children often find in a pressurized situtaion, you can create magic you've never dreamed of. -Arthur Weasley.
1. Bellatrix

It was impossible, Bellatrix Lestrange mused, to not see all the Mudbloods in Diagon Alley and the Purebloods. But why must she keep seeing her sister? Her sister rarely saw her, but when she did she would nod curtly or ignore Bella. Flashes of light brown hair and pale skin. Rosewood and phoenix feather wand at the wand-cleaning place. But who, she always wondered, was that child with her? The children looked to be the same age, but different. One had sleek black hair. Another had lime green hair that Andromeda must have charmed. There was one other possibility for the lime green hair...but no. Mudbloods can't have Metamorphmagi. Green hair, black hair, golden hair, scarlet hair, all were seen with Andromeda the few times Bellatrix stalked her sister through the alley.

On a rainy windy day of March in 1989, she bumped into a body, which immediately apologized. "I'm sorry..." The voice trailed off, for she had just seen who she was talking to. Both Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange and Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks very similar in looks, now looked identical. Rain slid off the sisters' hair, Andromeda's looking black in wet muggy weather. Both Black eyes flashing with sorrow, loss, guilt, and anger. As Andromeda turned to go away, a young voice piped up.

"Mum, who is that? She looks like you. Are you related?" As Bellatrix looked at the girl, fury blistered in her belly. The girl had light brown hair, much like Andry's had been at that age. The pale grey eyes and light brows. Plump rosy cheeks flushed in the cold. Long eyelashes brushed her cheeks. Bellatrix scowled at the girls' chin. Unlike Andromedas' delicate chin, it was pointed and stubborn. The nose was delicate and arched, a feature Bellatrix had. Many younger Bellatrixes spilled out on girls features.

"Andry, who is this?" The words burst from her mouth unconsciously, remembering the times of shared secrets and bedtime stories and sleep overs in the others' bed. Andromeda stiffened at her old pet name.

"My daughter, Dora. You would know if you wrote, or talked, or kept in contact. Her father is my husband, Ted Tonks. My name is Andromeda to people who aren't my _family_." Her voice cracked on the word family. The girl (Dora) scowled, looking much like Andromeda.

"I have no interests in Blood Traitors or Mudbloods or Half-Bloods. Why should I? Besides, we have not been family since you married the Mudblood. Andry is gone and dead, killed by a Mudblood and I kill Mudbloods. I do not contact Blood Traitors. I know little Dora is not on the Tapestry. I o not talk to people who are not on the Tapestry, unless Blacks have not intermingled with them yet." Andromeda flinched at the harsh words as did Bellatrix, only while Andromeda's was external, Bellatrix's was internal at hurting her little sister, though she snapped that compassionate part shut.

Dora's eyes narrowed and her hair popped black and wild. "Don't you talk to my mother like that! I don't care that you're her sister! No one talks to my mother like that!"

Bellatrix stepped backwards in astonishment. This little girl was a Metamorphmagus! How did Andromeda get one with a Mudblood? And this little girl was threatening her!

"Nymphadora, hush! You have no idea who you're talking to!" Andromeda pushed her daughter behind her.

"Nymphadora? I thought her name was Dora!" Bellatrix laughed long and hard, the slightly mad sound echoing around the alley, people moving around the sisters, as though expecting a duel. "A Pureblood name, Andromeda? I thought you rejected us! You left us forever! I thought wrong! The most ridiculous Pureblood name in history and it's given to a Half Blood freak!" Bellatrix was jealous of what Mudbloods (and deep down, herself) would consider her niece. When they were young they would play Metamorphmagus and Veela and Sorceress. Andromeda was the Metamorphmagus, Narcissa the Veela , Bellatrix the Sorceress. Back then the Metamorphmagus was simply Andromeda with charmed hair and eyes, which she would ask Mother and Father to charm constantly.

The little girl ran up to Bellatrix. "Don't call me that, you...you... ugly old bitch!" Nymphadora kicked Bellatrix, but took the time to morph. her foot clawed and sharp before kicking her aunt. Both women looked shocked at the girl, Bellatrix more furious and Andromeda more amused.

"Nymphadora, dear, who told you that name? It's a very rude name to call someone, even if they deserve it. Don't ever call anyone that!"

Nymphadora pouted and turned her hair golden and curled. "Dad said it about the Skeeter cow when she came over to interview you about the mad Lestrange woman."

Andromeda chuckled lightly, the sound tugging at Bellatrix's heart. "Honey, this is the mad Lestrange woman."

"Oh. Well, is she your sister?"

"Erm..."

"Oh. Okay." The girl flew at Bellatrix who immediately recoiled. She threw herself on Bellatrix's robes. "Hello, Aunt Bellaticks! I'm sorry I kicked you! Did you really kill all those people? What's Crucio? Who's the Dark Lord? Does he really have a snake face?"

Both women looked horrified. Andromeda grabbed her daughter's hand and tugged her off Bellatrix's robes. Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "_Cru-_"

"Bellatrix NOOOOOOO! Not my daughter, not your niece, not your sisters' daughter!"

Bella cackled. "_My_ niece, Andromeda? _My_ sister's daughter? How touching. _You_ haven't been my sister for nine years! _She _is not my niece! She isn't even intelligent! How could she not know what Crucio is? Haven't you told her, that your _dear__sister _used it on you? Doesn't she _know_ to not insult the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time? Shouldn't she _know_ not to ask people how many people they've killed? I can tell her. I can tell her how I severed their skin, and bathed them in alcohol. I can tell her how much blood is in a body when you pull out the veins. I can tell you when I first killed. I can tell her I was fourteen. I can tell her the pleasure of feeling life leave a body, the power and satisfaction. But I do not wish to go to Azkaban. I would only be there for a few days. What would be the point?" Her voice grew huskier. "What would be the point of letting Blood Traitors live? Of Mudbloods prosper? I should start now, cleansing the world of you and your Mudblood and your freak."

"B-Be-Bellatrix. Bella! Me. Your own sister? You told me your secrets! I made you laugh when you were sick! We comforted each other when our boyfriends broke up with us! Please, Bella1 If you have a soul, don't kill my daughter! You can kill me! Just not Nym-Dora. Please. I know you still have a conscience. Please. Please. Please. Bellatrix, I beg of you. Please."

Bellatrix smirked. "Now, now Andry. We all know you were keeping my from killing everyone. How does it _feel_ to be the one that caused all Mudbloods and Blood Traitors I killed to die? We all know you were my conscience. You ran away. I have no conscience now." her voice dropped to a husky whisper. In Andromeda's ear, she spoke again. "Andromeda. Dearest Andromeda. My conscience. Don't you know? A Black always gets her way. And I want you...dead. I want the Mudblood dead and your _ickle darling daughter_ dead. And I want you to live in misery. Then when you start getting over it and love life again, I will be there. I will be the shadow that is menacing. I will be the one causing the scream in the night. And when they find you in the morning you will be will be found bloody. I will carve you up until you are unrecognizable to our dear mother and your dear dead daughter and dear dead Mudblood husband and Narcissa. Only I will recognize you and that will be because I made you like that. I- YOU LITTLE BRAT! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Andromeda looked for her daughter, little Nymphadora had stolen her wand and was fighting Bellatrix, yelling random words and what little spells she had heard in her life. Somehow, she was able to stand by herself fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. None of her clumsiness was showing and she was fighting like an Auror.

Bellatrix was forced to appreciate the brat's fighting prowess. She then found a sharp quill against her though, digging though her skin. Beads of blood were falling.

"Stop. Fighting. My. Daughter. And. Leave. Her. Alone. Or. I . Will. Be. The. One. Who. Kills. You. And I can. You know I would. Drop. Your. Wand. Now. Or. By. Merlin. I swear. I will. Kill. You."

Bella dropped her wand. (13 inches, Elm and dragon heartstring. Strong. Good for Charms.) Andromeda snapped it in half. Taking her daughters' hand, she Apperated away, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange stunned. She had been beaten. By a _child_. And her little sister. And she had no wand.

She left strolling with a heavy pace, taking her wand and dropping it in a puddle. Prioi Incantatum could not work on her broken wand now. She should not be traced to her former crimes. Next time, she vowed as she strode to Ollivanders, she saw either Andromeda Tonks or Nymphadora Tonks, she would kill them.


	2. Narcissa and Draco

AN- The POV will switch from Tonks to Narcissa to Andromeda.

Every year the Black family had a yearly portrait. One the left was Bellatrix in dark scarlet robes looking lazily at the viewer, winking, then getting a mischievous glint in her eyes, her waist-long black curly masses of hair falling down her back. On the right sat Narcissa in a pale silvery-blue set of dress robes, her hands folded primly, sitting straight as a unicorn tail, a polite smile on her, her pale blond waist length hair failing straight down her back. In the middle lounged Andromeda in violet dress robes, the exact color of dark scarlet and pale blue mixed together, her brown hair dropping down to her waist. The first picture of Bellatrix had a baby swaddled in black staring at the camera. The next had a toddler in dark scarlet standing up and staring t the camera. The third had the same toddler, now with waist-length curly hair, holding a baby swaddled in black with brown hair. The toddler had a large smile on her face, and she would then look down to the baby, the smile turning motherly. The fourth had both Bellatrix and Andromeda in robes of blood and violet holding hands and smiling, then looking at each other. The fifth had both Bellatrix and Andromeda holding Narcissa, smiling at the camera, then peering down at their baby sister and looking motherly. For the sixth, all three had waist-length hair and were sitting Bellatrix Andromeda Narcissa in dark scarlet violet pale blue. The pictures continued until Andromeda ran away.

When Andromeda had her daughter, she did the pictures again. Except there were large differences. Andromeda was wearing dark emerald and she was acting natural, holding baby Nymphadora, whose hair would flash colors. The pictures soon had Nymphadora wearing dress robes the color of her hair at first, then changing the hair color so it clashed horribly, making Andromeda laugh silently hand, bury her face in her hands, then uncover her face and laugh with glee. Andromeda sent the pictures, labeled _"Andromeda and Nymphadora year of..."_ She would send the pictures to her mother, her father, and her sisters, trying to make goodwill. But three out of the four pictures would always come back. The only one that did not come back was the one sent to Narcissa in pale blue ink. The scarlet ink to Bellatrix came back, the black ink to Father, and the elegant dark blue ink to Mother. She would also send them to Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion and Cousins Sirius and Regulus, but only two would come back. The black ink of Uncle Orion and the black in of Aunt Walburga. The scarlet ink of Sirius did not come back, nor did the yellow ink of Regulus. She also sent them to Uncle Alphred in black ink and they never came back. She stopped sending them to her cousins when Sirius went to Azkaban and Regulus died.

Years later, when Nymphadora was fifteen, mother and daughter were walking in Diagon Alley, discussing job options.

"And, Mum, I really want to be and Auror. Charlie says all Aurors fight Dark Wizards and Witches. I know that, but why didn't you tell me? I mean, Mum, it's like you're scared Bellatrix Lestrange will escape Azkaban and the Dark Lord will rise up, and try to kill me. And if she does, wouldn't it be best for me to know how to protect myself? Mum? Mum? Where'd you go?" Tonks looked around. "Mum!" She saw Andromeda and hurried towards her, tripped, and splattered mud on an elegant woman's skirt. The woman looked oddly familiar and she was leading around a boy who looked around seven years old.

"Oops, sorry Ma'am. Honestly. I'm just really clumsy..." Tonks trailed off as she blushed and her hair turned dark pink. Andromeda, hearing Tonks's voice, hurried towards her daughter, then stopped dead in her tracks and turned pale.

The woman's eyebrows shot up very high, her pale eyes darting from her son, to Tonks, to Andromeda, to herself.

Andromeda sighed. "Cissa." The pet name was dragged out involuntarily from her mouth. She'd meant to say Narcissa, but she said Cissa. Narcissa was with someone who could only be Lucius's son. He look like a mini-Lucius.

"Andromeda."

"Mum? Who is she? Why does she look familiar? Have I met her before?"

Narcissa's heart beat fast in her chest at the sight of her older sister and her older sister's daughter. She closed her mind, and put on the Perfect Pureblood face.

"Mother! Who is that women and girl?"

"Shush, Draco. They are of no importance." Narcissa told her son.

Pain flashed in Andromeda's eyes and she flinched.

"Mum! Who are they? Why does she look so familiar?"

Andromeda decided to tell her daughter. "Nymphadora-"

"Tonks, Mum, it's Tonks."

"Dora, do you remember Bellatrix Lestrange?" Narcissa flinched inwardly. She squeezed her son's hand.

"Course I do, Mum. I was just talking to you about that mad woman. How could I for get her? I fought her!"

Narcissa and Andromeda both flinched.

"Remember how she used to be my sister?"

"Mum! I try not to. The kids in school make fun of me for that! Why are we doing this in front of a stranger? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I had two sisters. Remember? One older, one younger. This is the younger."

Tonks's mouth dropped open. "No. Mum! Honestly. Why does this kind of stuff keep happening to me? "

Narcissa spoke. "Andromeda. I assume this is Nymphadora? Kindly let me pass with Draco."

"I have only one aunt!" Draco said.

Tonks really didn't like him. She also didn't like the fact theat Narcissa called her by her first name. Draco seemed arrogant, conceited, bratty, and pompous.

"Draco. I had two sister. Now I have one."

"How?" Draco scrunched his forehead in confusion. "Don't people always stay related?"

"By blood, Draco. Not by love." Andromeda spoke, trying to conceal her pain. "Both Bellatrix, me, and Narcissa were the Black sisters. I married someone they disapproved of, so I was disinherited. Like Sirius Black. I'm older then your mother. "

Both cousins, Tonks and Malfoy scowled at Andromeda.

"Mum!"

"Blood Traitor? Are you a Blood Traitor? Who did you marry? A Blood Traitor?"

Andromeda winced. "No. A Muggle-Born. This is our daughter. A Metamorphmagus. Her name is Nymphadora."

"Mum! Call me Tonks!"

Narcissa held back a smile at the exchange.

Draco looked confused. "So...I have a half-blood cousin and a Blood Traitor aunt?"

"No, Draco. Neither Andromeda nor Nymphadora are part of our family."

"Call me Tonks, Narcissa!"

"Did you just call me by my first name, child?"

"I'm not a child! And I don't know your last name and I am not calling you Aunt Narcissa!"

Narcissa looked at Andromeda. Andromeda shrugged. The exchange was os like when they were sisters, Andromeda smiled. Narcissa couldn't help it. She smiled back.

"Call me Mrs. Malfoy. Are you are not yet seventeen, and are silly enough to be a child."

"Malfoy?" Tonks wondered out loud. "Wasn't your husband a Death Eater with Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Narcissa blanched. "My husband was under the Imperius. He was innocent."

"Yeah, innocent with a pile of gold."

"Nymphadora. Shush. Narcissa. I apologize for the behavior of my daughter. She isn't the most polite person in Hogwarts."

"Obviously. She is a half-blood."

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that!"

"I was merely commenting on her father, Andromeda."

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Tonks' s hair popped black and wild. Narcissa took a step back at the sight of Bellatrix's hair on Tonks.

"Freak," she hissed.

Tonks jerked back. "Death Eater."

"Mutant."

"Inbred."

"Filthy blood."

"Incest baby."

"Did you for get your mother is one too?"

"Did you forget your son is one too?

"Don't you talk about my son that way!" Little Draco ran up to Tonks and kicked her.

"Don't you kick my daughter!"

"Don't your daughter insult me!"

Both women and cousins turned their back on each other. Andromeda sighed. "I assume you will make it so he does not remember this?"

Narcissa scowled. Andromeda still knew her too well. "Yes."

"Goodbye. Sister." The last word was spoken quietly, out of pain. Andromeda wiped a tear from her eye.

"Goodbye, ...Meda." It was as close as Narcissa could get to not insulting Andromeda. She took Draco's hand and walked away.


End file.
